


a roommate's favor

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camboy Byun Baekhyun, Camera recording, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Mentions of vulgar words and curses, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: baekhyun is a camboy with a decent amount of followers and a sexy god-like man for a roommate.so when his subscribers demand to see him getting fucked by a real dick, he can only wish his roommate can lend him a hand. or his dick.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: the light and wind





	a roommate's favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on @94sbobohu's tweet on Twitter. Thank you for allowing me to write a short drabble of your amazing prompt! I hope I gave justice to it. Hehe.
> 
> Link to the tweet: https://twitter.com/94sbobohu/status/1290718513733070848?s=19
> 
> Also, this isn't proofread so I apologize for any grammatical errors and typos. I've written smuts years ago (lol) for my former main pair so this is the first time I've written for SeBaek.
> 
> Thanks to Kak Syue for reviewing prior and for giving me insights. Lol.
> 
> I've really tried to make it as sexy and as cute as I can. Enjoy? 🙈

sehun knows his flatmate is a camboy.

baekhyun has been pretty open about it ever since the day sehun has stepped foot in their shared condo. he's never ashamed of what he does, anyway. it pays him thousands of bucks just for giving himself pleasure; pretty much an easy job if baekhyun may say so.

and sehun, being the sweetest roommate baekhyun has ever had, always opts to leave their home for a while — for a jog or hit the gym, if it takes long — whenever baekhyun records out of respect. he finds it cute and very endearing but somehow, also very frustrating, especially that baekhyun's kinda attracted to him.

okay, not kinda. he's really, _really_ attracted to him.

who wouldn't be?

sehun stands six feet and a few inches tall. shoulders broad and body fit with a face that looks like he's been personally sculpted and molded by the gods themselves. if there's one person who absolutely personifies ethereal, that would have to be no other than oh sehun.

baekhyun is often guilty of checking out the man's wet and sexy back every time sehun comes out of their shared bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. you can call him anything but he really wishes to draw on that glorious back. maybe with fine yet _angry_ red scratches or various purple hues.

and that's not all, his einstein brain and heart of gold is even a thousand times more attractive. he cleans the condo unit diligently, living not a speck of dust on any furniture. sometimes, he cooks meals for the both of them, especially breakfast which the smaller usually skips. oftentimes, he helps baekhyun with stuff he doesn't understand in his class, _mostly_ math; which apparently, is sehun's favorite (which is why he's taking a course that's somehow related to it). math isn't supposed to be appealing but somehow, sehun makes it really sexy like, how can someone be so hot when discussing numbers?

god really isn't subtle with his favorites.

and baekhyun will be lying if he says he hasn't dreamt of fucking his roommate.

he does, he always does.

and he has had countless subtle (and futile) attempts at seducing sehun — which is odd considering baekhyun never likes fooling around with people he isn't in a relationship with. not until sehun comes in the picture but does he actually count as an exception when there's a teeny tiny bit of baekhyun that wants to date him (and well, maybe fuck him as many times as he can)?

so when his subscribers start demanding of _actual_ stuff, baekhyun has found the light. despite being in an intimate and sensual line of work, baekhyun has always been very careful. ever since, he only uploads videos of him playing with his toys and not with an actual person, despite how needy he is for a good fuck. not that he hasn't had sex, he's had plenty of it with his past relationships. but baekhyun has been single since he started and none of his sexual adventures have been recorded, much to his dismay. 

and now that his dear subscribers want to see him getting fucked and choked by an actual dick, who is baekhyun to refuse?

and the kind-hearted good sir that is oh sehun will be as ready as he always is to help baekhyun now, won't he?

baekhyun crosses his fingers.

  
  


baekhyun decides to steal one of sehun's shirts that night. actually, he thinks it's sehun's favorite. he often sees the other wear this and baekhyun is always rendered breathless. sehun always looks dashing and insanely gorgeous every time he wears his blue-and-white-striped long-sleeved shirt. jaw-dropping _;_ it's hard for baekhyun to believe that his flatmate is single (baekhyun would love to change his status, though).

he wears it with nothing but a pair of boxers underneath. the shirt is obviously a few sizes larger than him which makes him look like he's drowning in it. he thinks he looks cute and irresistible, sehun surely can't say no. he even wears a leather belt-like strap on his right thigh which the shirt can easily cover and easily reveal, too, like a surprise.

he also readies a few packs of condoms and bottles of lubes. yes, bottles and packs, just in case it doesn't end with just one round. and of course, his trusty camera. he makes sure the battery is full.

soon, he hears the door opens and then closes, signalling the arrival of his roommate. baekhyun gets excited but also terribly nervous at the same time. he hopes his roommate will not hate him for this. he can't really take losing a wonderful friend over his lust (and subscribers).

baekhyun comes out, steps hurried but also calculated. he tries to calm his pounding heart to succeed. if he plays this well, he'll definitely score a good fuck he hasn't had for a long time and a potential boyfriend (which would mean more sex in the future).

"hey, you're home," he greets cheerfully.

he sees sehun choking terribly on his water as his eyes fall on baekhyun. he bites his lower lip in an attempt of preventing himself from breaking into a triumphant grin. he can't be too confident just yet.

"oh, my gosh, are you alright?" he dares to ask, sounding concerned and innocent as much as he can.

sehun coughs again once, maybe twice, before he calms down and tells baekhyun he's alright.

"why— why are you" — another cough, baekhyun isn't sure if it's real — "is that my, uhm, my shirt?"

"oh?" baekhyun glances down on it. "yeah, it is, i guess. i borrowed because i can't find anything loose and comfortable in my closet. is it okay?"

"ye-yeah, no problem," sehun stutters, cheeks and the tips of his ears are reddening. he can't even look at baekhyun.

so he smirks and decides to push his little prey to his trap a bit more.

he moves closer and throws himself on sehun to hug him. the act is kinda over exaggerating just for someone thankful to their roommate for lending their favorite shirt but baekhyun doesn't care anymore. he'll do everything he can to push the buttons.

"thank you, sebongie. you're the best," he says.

he flashes him his most seductive smile ever and fortunately, it does have an effect on sehun as he stutters again, "yo-you're welcome."

baekhyun watches as sehun (nervously) chugs down another glass of cold water quickly. eyes still avoiding him. that prompts him to chuckle, finding this entire flustered sehun undeniably adorable and hot.

"hey, sebongie?" he calls, to which sehun only hums. "i need help with something again. can you help me please?"

"is it math?"

_not really,_ baekhyun wants to answer but there's no other way to lure sehun into his bedroom but his boring math problems.

so he nods.

"okay, i'll meet you in your room in a while i'll just" — he clears his throat — "go and freshen up."

baekhyun beams happily, "okay!"

  
  


the look on sehun's face when he tells him he actually doesn't have any math problems makes baekhyun feel a little guilty. just a little. but there's no turning back now.

"what do you need help with then?" sehun asks, voice laced with confusion and maybe there's a hint of nervousness, too.

he pats the empty spot next to him on his bed to invite him to sit down. sehun, despite looking doubtful, sits, anyway.

baekhyun plays with the hem of sehun's shirt coyly, dangerously pulling it up a tad bit. he knows no one can resist his thighs and he guesses sehun, too. "you see, my subscribers, they uhm, they kinda requested me to record a new video."

a pregnant silence ensues for a while before sehun speaks again, but not without nervously gulping, "and this concerns me because…?"

"well, they wanted me to do it with someone and i" — he pauses, slowly looking up to meet sehun's eyes — "was wondering if i can do it with you?"

sehun's eyes widen at his request, frozen in his spot. completely stupefied.

he sputters multiple incomprehensible words before he eventually settles with, "why me?"

"because you're the only one i can trust to do this with and i'm comfortable with you."

"what about kyungsoo?" sehun tries to reason out again. "isn't he your best friend?"

"one, kyungja has a boyfriend who's way taller and buffer than me. he can bury me six feet underground with just one fist and i'm still too young to die and go to hell, thank you very much. and two" — he holds up his fingers, two — "kyungsoo is a bottom, too."

baekhyun sees sehun sweating despite the coolness of his room. his eyes shaking as he thinks more of excuses, maybe.

"how do you even know i'm a top?" his voice is hushed, baekhyun almost misses it. his cheeks flush the darkest red.

he leans closer and that pushes sehun to lean back in surprise.

"are you not?" it sounds more like a challenge than an actual question. baekhyun even feels bold enough to let his eyes flick to sehun's lower body then back up to his eyes.

and sehun's silence is enough to answer his question. so he retreats back to his spot with a smirk, watching sehun breathing heavily.

"but if you're not comfortable, of course, i won't push yo—"

"no!" sehun stops him midway, causing baekhyun to raise an eyebrow at him with interest.

sehun clears his throat. "i–i mean, it's not that i'm uncomfortable. just…" his eyes meet baekhyun's this time. "are you sure about this? are you sure about me? are you sure you won't regret this after?"

"i am, sehun. i trust you," he answers sincerely with an assuring smile. "what about you? if you're worried about your privacy, don't. i will make sure to blur out and cover both our faces and anything that will give away our identities. but i won't also force you to do this with me. i can always decline my subscribers' requests."

he also wants to reassure sehun that he is sure about wanting to do this with him and that he can't imagine, at the moment, doing any of this with somebody else. that he knows this is a huge step to take and can possibly bring an equally huge — or larger — change in their relationship and that baekhyun is willing to welcome whatever it is. but as much as he wants to do this, he also doesn't want to force him into doing such intimate act with him. if sehun doesn't want to do it, baekhyun respects the decision.

"i trust you, too, baekhyun," sehun answers and it's all it takes for baekhyun to jump on him and crash his lips on the taller.

it starts soft. just baekhyun's lips pressed against sehun's while the latter recovers from the surprise. when he finally does, baekhyun feels him wrapping his arms around, pushing baekhyun closer as their lips now start moving. his hands settle on sehun's soft locks, feeling the slight wetness of it after his shower. sehun smells so so good, it's intoxicating.

as the kiss gets heated, with their tongues moving against each other messily, the smaller male starts gripping and pulling lightly on his hair. the groan that comes out of sehun's mouth is sexy and it pushes all baekhyun's blood down south. so he starts grinding, desperately trying to get as much friction as he possibly can, feeling sehun's erection against his own.

it's huge, baekhyun can tell, and there's excitement surging through him as he anticipates having sehun's cock pumping in and out of him. he's sure sehun will take him to the heavens and show him the stars.

his own cock twitches at the thought of it.

as sehun's kisses drop to his chin, down to his neck, leaving fire on each wake, only then does baekhyun remember about the reason that has brought them to such a blazing situation. he pushes himself away for a while and momentarily stares at sehun whose cheeks are flushed and pupils are blown wide in lust. lips swollen and red, baekhyun can't resist to kiss it and suck it and bite it again. giving it undivided attention — the best lips he's ever kissed. only when they are once again breathless does baekhyun finally manage to push himself off of sehun, causing the latter to look at him with confusion.

"i need to set up the camera. wait." he bites his lower lip.

when he turns around to fix it, he purposely pushes his perfectly round butt out more, shirt moving up and revealing his underwear and the tight strap he has on. he hears sehun whisper a curse so he tries to wiggle it subtly, trying to make it seem natural.

once done, he turns back around to sehun only to find his eyes lingering his ass before they meet his again. the apple cheeks make him chuckle. who knows horny and flustered sehun can be so sexy and adorable at the same time?

baekhyun sits back down on sehun's lap, making sure his ass sits perfectly on top of the taller's erection and immediately locks his legs around his torso.

"now, where were we?" baekhyun whispers seductively on sehun's ear and he feels the man tightening his grip around his waist.

it gets baekhyun really excited and turned on.

"are you…" — a hot breath fans on baekhyun's neck — "really sure about this?"

the smaller licks the shell of his ear. "sehunnie, please fuck me hard."

sehun growls as he stands up and throws baekhyun on the bed. it surprises him but also really turns him on. he doesn't expect sehun to be this dominant and rough in bed but baekhyun isn't complaining. he loves surprises.

sehun kisses baekhyun again; hungry and lustful, almost completely devouring him. hands slipping underneath his shirt, leaving no skin untouched. he feels sehun's thumbs on each nipple and he can't help but moan as his roommate starts rubbing them. sehun moves to leave kisses on his neck, sucking and biting each spot that makes baekhyun moan. he can feel his skin burning, he's sure it'll leave angry red and purple hues tomorrow. he can't wait to show it off. baekhyun has always loved being marked.

sehun's hands leave his body and it immediately makes him whine causing the taller one to chuckle at his impatience. he takes off his shirt, revealing the torso baekhyun has been drooling and fantasizing about ever since. his chest are firm, abs lean and well-developed; baekhyun can't help but to reach out and touch them.

_fuck,_ he curses inwardly. is there anything about sehun that's unattractive?

while baekhyun is busy ogling at sehun's abs, the latter also starts slowly unbuttoning the shirt he's wearing. he stops on the third button and leans back down to leave kisses on baekhyun's chest. he moves one hand to his thigh and softly caresses. baekhyun feels the intensity of the heat sehun's touch brings quickly increasing as the man touches the strap.

"shit," baekhyun moans out loud when sehun sucks his nipple.

"you even wore a leather strap on your thigh. did you really plan this the whole day?" sehun's voice is dangerously low, baekhyun can feel himself getting wetter.

he only nods frantically.

he lets out a cry when the other suddenly gives his thigh a spank. it stings but he can also feel the pleasure surging through his body. he moans even louder when sehun latches on the other nipple; biting, licking, and sucking it red. baekhyun throws his arms around sehun, nails digging in the taller's back as he continues to devour the tiny bud on his chest.

sehun soon completely unbuttons the shirt and baekhyun is quick to take it off. he sees sehun through his lidded eyes staring at the white expanse of his chest, probably admiring the art he has made.

"you're so beautiful, b," sehun whispers and baekhyun's heart flips at that.

sehun drops a kiss on his abdomen. "so, so beautiful."

sehun moves even lower until he's facing baekhyun's crotch. he plants kisses on his inner thighs, almost finding the right spots immediately. baekhyun can't stop from moaning and cursing.

"sehun-ah…" he pants, hands tightly gripping the sheets underneath him. "please…"

the taller man only hums before he decides to pull the lace panties baekhyun is wearing down. his dick springs, hard and leaking with pre-cum. baekhyun is suddenly shy. he sees sehun taking a deep breath as he stares at baekhyun in all his naked glory.

without second thoughts, sehun once again leans in and licks a fat stripe at his shaft, causing baekhyun to moan out loud because _shit, it feels fantastic._ he's frenzied as sehun continues to suck him off, tongue lapping the entirety of his cock — from the tip that continuously oozes with pre-cum to the base. he even has to strongly hold himself to avoid thrusting into sehun's mouth. he doesn't want to cause discomfort to sehun.

just when baekhyun can feel his orgasm building up, sehun stops but not without a kiss to the tip.

getting down from his high, baekhyun sits up and crashes his lips to sehun's once again. the two get into another messy fight of tongues which always ends up with sehun dominating. baekhyun pulls away and peppers kisses all over sehun's neck and shoulders. he wants to mark him — as possessive as it sounds, he wants to claim him — but baekhyun isn't sure if sehun fancies the idea, unlike him.

"can i leave marks, please?" he purrs on sehun's ears.

_so everyone will think you are mine,_ he wants to add but he doesn't. in the middle of sexual intercourse really isn't the most ideal way of confessing, is it?

not that baekhyun has ever had any plans on doing so.

besides, he's merely sehun's flatmate — maybe a friend — so what rights does he have to claim possession over sehun?

but he is surprised when the taller says, "i'm all yours to claim, b."

that gets him riled up and hot, hormones raging. he wastes no time to bite and suck as much and as hard as he can, hoping they'll really mark the next day or even for the next days to come. sehun's moans sound needy and hot, it gets him to moan against his roommate's flawless skin as well.

he slowly goes down and gives the same attention to sehun's chest, especially the two pink tiny buds.

"shit, b," sehun hisses, hands burying in baekhyun's silver locks and gripping it tight.

that pushes baekhyun more, aiming to hear more of sehun's pleasured sounds.

he tries to take off sehun's shorts while his mouth is still busy lapping up the taller's hard nipples but he finds it too difficult to do. so he has no other choice but to pull away and remove sehun's shorts, along with his underwear as well.

baekhyun is already too horny to take this even slower.

and he gets even hornier as sehun's dick springs out, hard and leaking.

and big. huge. gigantic. nothing like baekhyun has ever had before.

he suddenly fears the pain and the stretch that sehun's dick will bring to his hole that hasn't had anything real in years. of course he has dildos but it's absolutely nothing compared to the size and girth that sehun has.

but he also drools and anticipates the pleasure sehun will surely give him with that. the static it'll give when it brushes up his spot again and again. the taste — baekhyun's suddenly curious how heavy and delicious it will be to have sehun fuck his mouth.

so he puts an end to his curiosity.

baekhyun holds sehun's erection in one hand and pumps it hard and fast. this brings sehun to lean his head back in pleasure and moan louder than ever. baekhyun feels pride swell in his chest as he sees his flatmate clearly enjoying how he jerks him off. 

"baek," sehun moans and baekhyun absolutely loves the way his name rolls off the other's tongue.

and he wishes to hear more of it.

so he jerks him off harder, grip tightening just as how tight sehun's jaws are clenched.

but it's no longer enough. baekhyun wants more.

he lets go of sehun's dick, the taller breathes heavily. he straightens up again. baekhyun sees his face flushed and sweating. the temperature in the room has gotten even higher.

baekhyun leans up and captures sehun into another heated kiss.

then, in the middle of it, he whispers, "sehunnie, i want to suck you off."

sehun kisses him again, teeth biting and pulling baekhyun's lower lip with want and lust. then they pull away, both panting.

baekhyun is still catching his breath when the other stands up on bed. his eyes meet sehun's lust-filled orbs. baekhyun knows sehun is attractive but seeing him like this, under a different light, baekhyun is blown away.

sehun is so so beautiful. breathtaking. baekhyun is about to cry.

but he can't go soft now. he has a huge dick to suck.

he starts with kittenish licks and a few kisses from the base all the way up. his one hand plays with his testicles while the other is holding sehun's buttocks for stability and balance. he licks the pre-cum off of the tip, earning a low growl from sehun. and just before he takes it all in his mouth, he looks up to him and meets his eyes.

"watch me," he commands, voice seductive and dangerously low.

he holds sehun's dick in one hand and slowly sinks his mouth on it. baekhyun starts a slow pace. sehun isn't really the average size so he wants to go carefully and see how far he can take him.

"fuck, baek," sehun curses out loud. his hand once again finds baekhyun's locks.

baekhyun sucks him hardly and it causes sehun to moan and tighten his grip. his scalp stings but baekhyun loves the feeling so he moans, sending vibrations to sehun's already hard cock.

"shit, b." sehun unintentionally thrusts into his mouth due to the pleasure. "i'm sorry."

baekhyun lets his dick go and says, "do it."

"huh?"

"fuck my mouth, sehun. it won't hurt me, trust me."

"but, baek– shit!" sehun is cut off when baekhyun takes him in his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down the taller's shaft.

sehun's hold is tight and baekhyun feels him lightly thrusting his hip towards his mouth. then slowly, he picks up his pace. baekhyun can even feel the tip of his dick hitting the back of his throat. it does hurt but the pleasure outweighs it all. baekhyun can even feel his own getting harder.

"ah, shit," sehun moans. his hips moving tirelessly.

baekhyun chokes a few times in the process but he enjoys it so much to stop.

"b-baek," sehun stutters. "s-stop, i'm about to cum."

oh what baekhyun will not give to have sehun's hot semen flowing down his throat. but he decides he can have that next time (he's confident there will be one) because now, he really wants sehun to fill his ass up with every single drop of it.

damn all the condoms he has prepared, he can give it away, anyway.

so he stops; coughing as he releases sehun's thick girth from his mouth. his mouth is red and swelling and shiny, saliva dripping from the edges of his mouth.

almost as if his knees have gone weak, sehun falls down to his knees and once again crashes his lips unto baekhyun. he slowly pushes him to lie down on the bed which the smaller is more than glad to do so.

baekhyun lies down, with sehun hovering on top of him. his hand caressing his smooth and fair skin. then he finds baekhyun's crack this time as the smaller spreads his legs wide. he feels sehun prodding his entrance with his finger. he moans.

"do you have lube?" he nods.

"it's on the table." sehun gets off of him to retrieve the bottle while baekhyun lies in anticipation, hot and horny.

it doesn't take sehun long to come back, fisting his dick with an enormous amount of strawberry scented lube. he throws the bottle and the packs of condom beside them and hovers again on top of baekhyun. their eyes once again meet.

"for the last time, baek, are you really sure about this?" sehun asks. baekhyun hears and sees the worry and concern. "i don't want you to regret anything. i know you only ever want to sleep with people you are in a relationship and i obviously am not—"

"date me, then." sehun is taken by surprise when baekhyun cuts him off.

"don't say such things easi–"

"i'm serious, sehun." he stares right in his eyes. "you know for a fact that i don't fool around with people. i choose you because i trust you and i want to do this with you."

he feels tears welling up in his eyes and he tries to blink it away. "shit, soft confession shits aren't supposed to be done in between a good fuck."

he chuckles, finding himself foolish for spilling his feelings for his flatmate just before he fucks him into oblivion. but he stares at sehun, eyes filled with lust but there's also adoration and warmth and baekhyun may be imagining but he also sees love in them.

and he feels it even more when sehun dips down to plant a soft kiss on his lips this time. he can feel his chest close to bursting.

"let's talk after, alright?" sehun whispers against his lips. baekhyun only nods before they start torridly kissing again.

he feels something cold and wet on his gaping hole and figures it's sehun's fingers trying to enter.

baekhyun moans in the kiss when sehun slips one. even moreso when the latter starts thrusting it in and out of his hole.

he grips tight on sehun's arms when he adds another; two fingers continuously gracing the spot that sends baekhyun into frenzy.

"shit," he curses out loud when sehun adds the third finger. his nails dig and scratch sehun's glorious firm back in pleasure.

sehun's fingers already feel this heavenly, what more if–

"are you ready, love?" baekhyun feels his heart skipping a beat (and his dick twitching) at the endearment.

_love, that sounds nice._

he nods frantically, begging sehun to "fuck me now and fuck me hard, please."

sehun takes the bottle of lube again and squirts another generous amount on his hand. he reaches for the pack of condom when baekhyun stops him.

"don't. i'm clean. i just got tested recently and i trust that you are, too, right?"

sehun nods at that.

"i am but why?"

baekhyun suddenly feels hot and embarrassed but he answers anyway, "i want you to fill me up, _love_."

he hears sehun curse again and quickly positions himself. baekhyun spreads his legs wider and bends his knees to make the access easier for sehun.

the latter smears some of the excess lube on his entrance before he brings the tip of his dick closer.

"fuck," both he and sehun moans at the intrusion.

although baekhyun has been patiently prepared by sehun (and his dildos) beforehand, the stretch still stings a little.

"shit, baek, you're so tight," sehun moans, pushing more of his length into baekhyun.

before he goes all the way in, sehun slowly pulls his dick back, creating such a wonderful friction for the two of them. then without pulling his tip out, he pushes back in again, all the way this time.

sehun slowly picks his pace, thrusting into baekhyun steadily. baekhyun feels so full, with a huge dick coming in and out of his asshole like that. he definitely sees the stars with each delicious thrust that sehun gives him.

sehun holds his legs and bends them towards baekhyun, giving him a better access which allows him to hit his spot even better.

"fuck!" baekhyun moans aloud, hugging his knees to keep his legs in place. "yes, fuck sehun, there! there! there! oh my, god."

sehun snaps his hips quicker and harder, emitting more moans and cries of pleasure from baekhyun. sounds of skin slapping against each other fill up the entire room. and it's sexy, so sexy that it riles them both up some more.

"shit, god, that feels so good," baekhyun cries some more.

but sehun unexpectedly pulls out. baekhyun can't help the whine that comes out of his mouth at the sudden emptiness. he tries to reach sehun's cock to put it back only for sehun to pull both his legs down and him up.

baekhyun is now sitting on sehun's lap, groaning in frustration and lust as he feels the other's cock trapped in between his cheeks. he starts grinding, creating as much friction as he can.

sehun slaps his thigh again causing him to cry out loud.

"i'm no god, baekhyun." the said man moans again as sehun thrusts back in his waiting hole. "moan my name."

"sehun! sehun!" he chants, bouncing on the taller male's dick.

sehun meets his thrust, groaning every time the entirety of his length is engulfed in baekhyun's tight hole.

"yes, like that. scream my name, love. let your subscribers know who you belong to," sehun whispers hotly in his ears. his voice is heavy with possessiveness and baekhyun loves it. he loves how sehun already claims that he owns him.

because yes, he does. baekhyun is oh sehun's. nobody but his.

"yes, yes, sehun! i am yours," he continues to cry, still bouncing on the taller's dick.

as his orgasm builds up and legs getting tired from riding sehun, his movement becomes quick yet irregular.

"sehun," he cries. "i can't–"

sehun only hushes him. he wraps his arms around baekhyun and kisses him to halt the other.

"it's alright, love. let me."

sehun again pulls out and lets baekhyun lie down on his back. the other is about to be on all fours when the taller stops him.

"i want to see your face when you cum, baek."

and with that, sehun once again lifts baekhyun's legs up before he thrusts inside.

"sehun! ahh!"

"fuck, baek. you feel so good around my cock, love."

tears start falling from his eyes as sehun finally, _finally_ gives his own cock attention.

"shit!" he hisses out loud when his flatmate starts pumping it in sync with his thrusts.

baekhyun's breathing gets heavier, abdomen taut as he is about to reach the edge.

"sehun! sehun! sehun!"

"shhh, it's okay, love. cum. cum for me, beautiful."

baekhyun moans the loudest that night as ropes of white hot semen gushes out of his dick and unto his naked torso. he can feel his hole tightening around sehun's dick, making the taller mutter strings of curses; his thrust quickening and getting deeper.

in just a few moments, he feels his hole getting full. he hears sloshy wet sounds as sehun continues to thrust in him, riding his high. sehun eventually slows down and baekhyun puts his legs down so the taller can lie on top of him. he wraps his arms around him, both are catching their breaths after the strenuous intimate activity they just had. sehun has not pulled out yet, and baekhyun doesn't want him to, but he can still feel some of sehun's cum dripping from his hole.

he feels his heart pounding against his chest, he briefly wonders if sehun has felt it. it is at that moment when baekhyun feels contented and extremely happy. he realizes that maybe it isn't just sex or lust. he feels as though, after a long time, he has finally made love again and he's happy that it is with sehun.

"your heart is beating so loud and fast," sehun tells him, as if he isn't aware of it himself.

he doesn't say anything. he just brings his hand up sehun's head and smoothly caresses through his hair.

"i love you." baekhyun's hand freezes on the spot.

he looks at sehun who is now looking up at him, a soft smile gracing his face.

"have been for a while now."

baekhyun gulps at his confession. he feels his heart beating faster again and cheeks warm. he's pretty sure they're flushed the darkest red at the moment.

"if you do then why did you sound hesitant earlier?"

sehun smiles. he gets up and leans his hand on the other side of baekhyun. the other hand is holding his face. the smaller male unconsciously leans to it.

"because i love you, and with that comes respect, just as much love as i have for you." he wipes the single tear that falls from baekhyun's eyes which the latter himself doesn't know he has. "i don't ever want to take advantage of you. so i had to know you are a hundred percent sure that you want to do it with me."

baekhyun holds his face with both hands. this time, he can clearly see his own tears welling up in both eyes again.

he pulls sehun for another kiss, much sweeter and gentler and lovelier this time.

"i can't even imagine doing it with anyone but you, sehun. not now, not ever." he flashes the sweetest smile; one no one has yet to see but sehun. "i love you, too."

sehun captures his lips again and he happily kisses back, with much love, happiness, and contentment. baekhyun has known it for a while but he often chooses to pass it as mere lust and sexual attraction to his sehun. it has taken him a long time to acknowledge his feelings and even just before he has slipped, he still denies having romantic feelings fkr sehun because who falls for their flatmate, right? sehun is supposed be just someone he splits the rent and lodging expenses with.

but baekhyun now no longer just shares his home with sehun.

from now on, sehun _is_ his home.


End file.
